


It'll Work, Princess

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Sylvia & Catherine [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Fucking Machines, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Sylvia has had a hard day at work, so Catherine - her wife, and an aspiring inventor - has an idea to spice the night up.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Sylvia & Catherine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923901
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	It'll Work, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an unrelated piece of writing to publish in the future, and one of my friends became hyper-thirsty for a specific character, so I decided to write porn of said character and her wife. As such, it's kind of a request, but not completely.  
> Also, these characters aren't from an NSFW story or anything - in fact, they're from an entirely SFW story idea - so I'm not sure how often they'll get used for writing like this, but I guess we'll see.

Sylvia couldn't really understand what she was looking at.

Given that her wife was an inventor - and a sporadic one, at that - this was quite a common problem for her. On many occasions, she would end up having to try and work out what a machine did from her own observations of how it had been built, and there were some situations where she didn't even know if it was complete or not. The more niche the creation, the harder it became to comprehend what it was for. Still, she enjoyed that Catherine was willing to share her hobby, even if it was in this strange roundabout manner.

Even still there were times like this one where she was _completely_ stumped.

The machine was definitely a far cry from most of Catherine's creations. While the base was still clearly created from large pieces of scrap, the rest of it looked refined, almost elegant. At first, her brain struggled to make sense of the mess of materials that her wife had hammered onto one another, but she couldn't get a clear image together. It was a mess of padded restraints and oddly-shaped extensions, each of which was connected to some kind of supportive arm that used ball joints to help with movement. There was barely anything that she could compare it to, especially given her limited knowledge of modern machinery.

It almost looked like it had been hammered and screwed together out of items from an old prison, with a lot of pieces that seemed designed to fit over parts of the human body. The worrying part was that they had been scaled to _her_ body, which was admittedly shorter and a little less streamlined than those of her wife. Whatever the machine was supposed to do, it had been built to do it to her specifically, or at least people of her build.

After a few seconds of silence, she heard Catherine laugh softly. It was a sound that she always found welcome.

"Want to give it a try?"

"Perhaps." With a single nervous step forward, the gravekeeper gave one of the restraint-carrying arms a small poke. "Though I would prefer to know what it does, first."

Sylvia was so focused on trying to interpret the purpose of the machine that she almost didn't notice her wife's hand coming to rest against her shoulder. "Well, I'll ask you this. Do you remember last Friday night?"

With an amused scoff, the gravekeeper gently rubbed at her wrists, trying to remember exactly which of their recent 'affectionate displays' had taken place that day. "I think I still have the rope burns."

She felt Catherine wrap one arm around her waist as the taller woman began to gently herd her forward, placing them only a yard or two from the mass of padded components. "Imagine that night, but twice as good, and you have this machine!"

Even with that knowledge in mind, she couldn't identify what each piece was supposed to do. It was a terrifying, yet oddly enticing, jumble of parts. "You... designed a sex machine? Are you sure that-"

"It'll work, princess." Catherine's smirk expanded to dominate almost half her face, and there was a dripping layer of amusement in her voice. "Trust me. I mean, this will be the first test run I've ever done, but still, trust me."

The idea was extremely interesting, but also terrifying. The pair of them had spent plenty of nights together, but that had been an entirely human interaction. As far as Sylvia could tell, this was a _literal_ fucking machine designed to provide tailor-made pleasure for her, and that was definitely unnerving in a certain way. Swallowing the small mass that had built up in her throat and trying to calm her brain down, she leant towards the strange creation. "I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"I won't force you to use it, Syl. You know I never would." Catherine pushed up against her and planted a small kiss on her head - a feat made much easier by their relative heights. "I still want you to be happy, so you can always say no. But, if you _do_ say yes, I can _guarantee_ that this will be the best experience of your life."

It was kind of amusing to watch Catherine indirectly imply that this machine was the superior love-maker compared to her, but that was also to be expected: she was incredibly confident in her inventions, even if it worked against her. The entertainment value of that statement was quickly undermined but the idea that Sylvia was being asked to basically present herself for her wife, something that she both wanted and felt wary of.

"Are you... _absolutely sure_ , Catherine? I've had a really hard day, and the last thing I need is more stress and tension." The two sides of her - one aroused and the other concerned - were battling for dominance of her brain. "This is something that could _hurt_ me if it goes wrong."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've made it relatively safe." The inventor let out a warm and only slightly unsure laugh. "I mean, it _will_ still hurt you, but in the ways that you always ask for."

It took the gravekeeper quite a while to come to a consensus. On one hand: getting fucked by her wife's machine. On the other hand: utter terror. After a long internal debate that bounced off the walls of her brain like a ping-pong ball, she straightened up and turned to face her partner, seizing the moment before she reconsidered. "Alright, strap me in."

With a hungry stare and a big smirk, Catherine took hold of her shoulders, pushing her into some of the padding. It still didn't seem to fit together in a logical way, but once Sylvia was actually positioned correctly - leaning back, with her spine cushioned against a soft bulb of material that offered some support - it became a little bit easier to understand. The restraints obviously went around the arms and legs, and the remaining arms all appeared to be either supportive pads or interchangeable attachments of varying sizes.

This was still terrifying, but in a different way. The fear had changed from 'what if I die' to 'how brutal will this be', and she didn't know how to process that in a productive way.

Catherine moved over to a small row of red buttons on a raised panel just off to the side her eyes understandably locked on the sight of her wife stepping into her newest creation. "Just say the word, and we can start. I hope this is up to your liking."

“You were _brutal_ to me last time, Cath, even by your standards.” There wasn’t much room to wriggle, but she tried. “And you didn’t have this... l _thing_ then, so I don't know what to expect."

“If you're asking me to tone it down, the answer is no." That grin - that damn grin - always made Sylvia weak. It was the grin of a woman who loved to be in the controlling role.

"Then you'll be glad to know that I wasn't."

Apparently considering that the go-ahead, Catherine tapped one of the buttons in front of her, and with that, Sylvia's fate was sealed. The arms all whirred into life, each one snaking around like a flexible tube. They had looked solid before, and flexible metal items were somewhat rare, so this must have been a _genius_ piece of engineering. Then again, her wife _was_ a genius, at least when it came to engineering.

As the padded pieces came to rest against her, offering proper balance and gently lifting her off the ground without painfully gripping her, the restraints moved into place. There were more than she had expected: it was hard to count them, but there were at least two for each limb, one for the neck, and one that went around the waist. The metal was cold, and even though they hadn't snapped closed yet, it was making her skin tingle at the temperature difference.

"A-am I supposed to be off the ground, Cath?" Wiggling her legs back and forth, Sylvia found her pulse suddenly spike at the fact that her feet failed to touch a solid surface.

Giving no response, the inventor moved over to one of the lockers against the wall, slamming the door open against the wall and pulling out a familiar toy. It was the same strap-on-style item that they had owned for a good few months now, and Sylvia was all too familiar with how it felt inside her. She had to admit that the sight of it again had a profound impact on her - or, more accurately, the wetness of her underclothes.

Catherine allowed her modified workhouse clothing to slip off her body as she clipped the belt around her waist, jostling it to make sure that it fit on her body comfortably. Putting on a smug smile and the hottest pair of bedroom eyes Sylvia had seen in weeks, the slowly approached the base of the machine.

"For God's sake, don't give me the mommy look already..."

"You're the one that calls it that, missy, not me." There was a dripping layer of amusement in Catherine's voice. "And until it stops working on you like this, I'm going to keep using it."

It wasn't long before the black-clad woman found her clothing literally torn off at the hands of her wife, the outfit split in two down the middle as strips of the fabric hung down from her arms. Normally, she would complain - black material wasn't cheap - but Catherine only did this when she _really_ meant it. The act itself wasn't the important part, but the message it sent. With a series of clicks, the restraints closed themselves over her wrists and ankles, followed by the larger ones sealing above her thighs and biceps, leaving Sylvia completely stuck and at the mercy of her scarily aroused partner.

Without waiting for a go-ahead, her wife tapped another button on the controls, causing the arms to shift as they moved Sylvia's body directly. Her legs were eased apart, exposing the wetness that had been building between her thighs up until this point. Even though the machine's parts looked flimsy, trying to struggle against them offered almost no give, but the padding was thankfully pleasant enough.

With an almost experimental slowness, her wife dipped one hand between her legs, feeling around at the results of her teasing with the same proud attitude that she showed towards her inventions before drawing it away again. "Beautiful, as always. I wonder who caused that, hmm?"

While she often became somewhat hot and bothered on the way home from her long shifts, there was no denying that Catherine could take her from 'dry' to 'slippery' with only a few careful words and gestures. "Well, you did-"

Before she could finish speaking, Catherine leant over and pressed one of the main panel's buttons again. In less than a second, Sylvia felt something violently smack into her rear, forcing her sentence to abruptly finish with a short squeak of surprise. The sudden shot of pain combined with the aroused buzz already running through her body made her cheeks burn, the first sign she had felt of any blushing since she arrived.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Swallowing her pride and giving her brain a chance to fully slip out of its work-focused state, she squirmed against her restraints, a familiar knot forming in her stomach. "M-Mommy did."

With a warm laugh, the inventor pressed the button again, instantly calling for yet another solid impact. While Sylvia was no stranger to this kind of thing, the way it was being handled felt... different, less human. For reasons she wasn't entirely able to explain, she liked that a lot more than she had expected. Another press, and a third one struck her, drawing out a grunt that slowly tapered off into a moan of pleasure.

"Good girl, very good." Placing one hand under the shaft of the phallus attached to her waist, Catherine took a step closer, holding it steady as if to display it. "Now, what do you say about this?"

Sylvia had no idea what she was supposed to say, and her brain tumbled over multiple answers without committing to one. Her mouth chose for her. "I want it..."

Another button press, another solid spank. It hurt, but that lasting sting was only intensifying the wetness that the machine was showing off to her wife.

"Is that all? Really?"

"I... need it?"

And another, this one forcing the air out of Sylvia's lungs as a single loud gasp. 

"Come _onnn_ , princess, you should know this one?" The sheer malicious _lust_ in Catherine's eyes was genuinely making the smaller woman a little bit terrified, but in a way that was starting to drive her wild. She had seen her wife like this before, but not so suddenly - it usually happened after an hour of solid teasing and suggestive innuendo.

"I want you to destroy me?"

Yet another spank. She couldn't see her own rear, but it would no doubt look red and sore if this continued for too long.

"What... do you want me to say?"

The way that Catherine leaned in towards her sent a shiver through her spine. The woman was almost grinning from ear to ear, not a shred of hesitation in her eyes. She was enjoying this more than their usual encounters - _much_ more. "I don't want you to say anything, princess, I just want you to know who's _in charge_ here. If your mommy wants to spank you, she'll spank you."

The confidence in her speech hit Sylvia right in the gut. _This_ was the part she loved most, even though she would hate to admit it to anybody but her wife. Before they had met, she had assumed that she would adapt to her lover's needs when the time came, and it had been sheer coincidence that their roles had lined up so well. The difference in size and build had only accentuated that dynamic further, and this machine was starting to look like the next step in their sexual 'evolution' as a couple.

Her wife's hand returned to the space between her legs, gently rubbing at the slit that had been waiting there since this all began. With an involuntary leg twitch that failed to create any space within the restraints. A quiet breath melted into a drawn-out moan as Sylvia's sensitive body responded to the sudden touch, firing off sensory signals that she couldn't conceal. It was a small motion, but that didn't lessen just how effective it felt.

A complete lack of hesitation backed the way that Catherine's hand continued its touches, moving at a pace that suited _her_ rather than her wife. Her face was looking no less hungry now, but she was clearly holding herself back. Perhaps she wanted to make her wife _suffer_ for the pleasure, even if it was simply through making it take longer to achieve.

With her free hand, the taller woman periodically made small adjustments to the control system, shifting Sylvia's position or making her legs inch apart slightly further. She was still fully suspended, connected to the ground only by the slightly-cushioned arms that held her still. "How does it feel, princess?"

"This is..." Between her low groans and sharp breaths, it took a lot of effort to force out even those two words, and she didn't have a way to finish it. There wasn't a _word_ in her vocabulary to cover everything thought that her brain was juggling, and she could feel herself slowly unravelling as her natural stubbornness began to burn away.

"Cath got your tongue, eh?" The pun was groan-enduing, although any reaction was lost in her sea of _other_ groans that left her throat. "Speaking of which..."

Sylvia raised one eyebow in surprise as her wife sank to her knees, the phallus still strapped in place. This delay was making it even more enticing, and she considered directly _begging_ for it, but the thought was quashed with the removal of the hand between her legs. After a moment of pause, it was replaced by a tongue, which gently licked at her already-soaking clitoris.

Unsure of what to say, and unable to form a sentence with any meaning, she continued to make her moaned mumbles at the sudden attention that she was receiving down below. Although restrained, her limbs continued to try and flex or twitch out of position, screaming at her to touch herself. The inability to do so, or even _move_ in any meaningful way, was causing a built-up of frustration that she sort of enjoyed in a twisted, unsure way.

Catherine didn't stop. She had even reached up to place one hand on Sylvia's leg, her palm gripping the smaller woman's thigh almost as well as the restraining pieces were.

"M-Mommy..."

That was the only word that consistently went through her head: the fact that Catherine was being such a _mommy_ , with that _mommy_ _face_ and those _mommy eyes_. A small grin flickered onto her face as she realized that this might have been part of the plan, intentionally making her a horny mess who just wanted some release. It wouldn't be the first time her wife had tried this.

The speed and pressure being applied here was definitely making an impact, and the fuzzy warmth that it caused below her waist was starting to become more and more unbearable. She could barely see Catherine now, but the way that the top of her head moved and twisted did little to reduce the pleasure being offered. If anything, it was showing just how much effort her wife wanted to put into this carnal act, and that was probably the hottest part of this entire situation. She was _wanted_. 

A sudden red-hot spark pushed through her body, expanding outwards to fill every inch of her brain. It was too much to bear, too much to handle, but she didn't know how to vocalise that in her current state. Cutting through a rapid stream of guttural noises and impulsive curses, she managed to squeeze a few words out, hoping that the other woman would hear.

"I can't... I-"

She saw Catherine's head pop up from beneath her own body, and the two met eyes. Sylvia couldn't see her own expression, but she felt like an animal caught in a hunter's sights - frozen in place, brain overloaded with meaningless fuzz. She wasn't even writing against her restraints anymore, and only started to squirm when that still-slick hand took up its position between her thighs again.

"Can't what?"

"I can't-" The words weren't coming to her, no matter what she tried. A lack of focus in her mind didn't help "I can't hold-"

Suddenly intensifying her approach, Catherine reached over to the controls against and tapped a few of the buttons. "Then don't."

The machine was her undoing. As it provided two more hefty spanks to her rear, Sylvia completely lost control, comping apart like twine with a sound that could only be described as a pleasured scream. She briefly lost track of the where, why and how of her situation, completely screened by the white-hot shocks that were pushing through her muscles like a series of waves. The way that Catherine watched, eyes slightly squinted, offered a feeling of insignificance that kept the glow warm for far longer than usual.

It took her at least ten seconds to properly recover, the wetness in her lower half leaving her feeling sticky and used. While most of her body screamed at her for to rest and recuperate, the restraints still hadn't been released, and her inner walls were barely even done contracting on themselves. Even with all of that stacked against her, the small, carnal voice inside her managed to claw out and take control.

"We're not... done already, are we?"

The simple question earned a laugh from her wife, who leant in to give Sylvia a quick kiss on the forehead before moving mouth down to her ear. Her response came as a hushed whisper, awash with lust. "You tell me."

Evidently, they weren't, given that Sylvia was still completely stuck within the machine. "Well..."

The gentle brush of the phallus on her lower lips, cut off her train of thought, and the felt a shot of adrenaline pump through. Catherine was using one hand to hold onto her leg, but the other was fiddling with some of the controls, slowly adjusting the way that the machine gripped onto the smaller woman. It pulled at her limbs again, lowering her a little bit closer to the ground and moving her into an angle where she was fully on display.

Now satisfied with the positioning, Catherine placed herself up against Sylvia's lower half, using the head of the phallus to put pressure on her outer nerves. This only lasted for a mere moment, though - Sylvia found herself having to bite her lip as the head dipped inside, meeting little resistance from the previously-soaked lips. "There we go, good girl."

Craning her neck back and closing her eyes, the gravekeeper wanted to cry out a stream of loving confessions to her wife, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was starting to fall into that obedient, Mommy-serving role that only came to her every so often. Instead, she simply moaned, feeling her muscles start to twitch.

"You've been waiting a while, haven't you?" It seemed like Cath added more amusement and desire to her tone of speech with every sentence. "You've put up with a lot of my teasing."

Whining into her own lip, Sylvia groaned out a quiet "Mommy..." as the head of the phallus began to gently shift around, exploring her. She wanted to slam her hips down on it right there and then, but with no easy way to move, she was at the mercy of her wife.

"Hmm? Do you have something to say, princess?"

Finally turning to meet the inventor's gaze, she did her best to fight past her submissive desires and forced out a simple, stern command. "Ruin me."

A full half of the phallus entered her, thrusting in before pulling back and repeating the motion over and over again. Catherine gave no verbal response, and instead focused on maintaining a pattern of movements, each one slightly faster or slower than the last to keep Sylvia guessing. Not only could she do little to control the taller woman due to her restraints, but even if she had been able to move, she was quite high off the ground - too high to brush against the floor. It felt _amazing_.

With clenched teeth, she tried to keep herself composed, but every movement was drawing her further back into that carnal mess that she had been stuck inside only a minute ago. She could feel herself weakening with every moan, becoming less and less significant as she gave more control to her wife. It was almost like she was _becoming_ part of the machine now, being used for her wife's pleasure - her _own_ pleasure was merely a side-effect. That idea remained lodged in her mind, refusing to leave no matter how many pleasure-filled messages were sent into her brain.

Her vision was partially clouded by her own hair. Sylvia normally kept it nice and proper, but in the heat of the moment, it must have come loose. It was a mess, just like the rest of her, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"You never get tired of doing this, do you?" Catherine was somehow _not_ out of breath, but even she had begun to look a little bit messy from the night's events. "You always come crawling back to Mommy so you can get punished over and over again."

It felt like her own voice had been projected somewhere else, making the moans echo around her even though they were made from the air of her own lungs. She couldn't respond, or didn't want to - the difference didn't matter, because she was just happy to be receiving this kind of attention. A few idle button presses from her wife earned her a series of strong spanks from the machine, each one making another groan of pleasure bubble up her throat and planting a red mark on her skin.

The back-and-forth motion from Catherine's strapped-on toy continued relentlessly, gradually pushing them closer together as more of it entered her body. Sylvia couldn't keep track of every sensation she was feeling, there were far too many to count. Her mind was beginning to cloud, and she prepared to cry out, unable to do much else.

And then, as if it was the easiest thing in the world, Catherine pulled out and stepped away. The phallus was wet with fluid, but the taller woman was no longer even touching her. The sudden cease in pleasure forced Sylvia to snarl like an animal, a sound she couldn't remember ever making before. "For the love of fuck, put it back in..."

"Getting demanding, are we?" With a faux-innocent expression of faked surprise, Catherine moved over to the controls, removing the strapped-on toy and letting it fall to the floor in a stained mess. "No, I don't think I will. I have something better."

Sylvia was _dripping_ with anticipation, both literally and figuratively. It felt like she would combust if she didn't get help finishing this mood off, but with no freedom in her own limbs, there was nothing she could do about it. "Please, Cath! Mommy! Whatever!" She was wriggling at her restraints, and if she could have seen herself, she knew that it would have been the most embarrassing thing in the world.

With a simple chuckle, the taller woman tapped one of the bigger buttons on the panel. The arms shifted again, this time putting her more or less upright, arms and legs held out like a perverse parody of The Vitruvian Man.

Every part of Sylvia's body was crying out for pleasure, and Catherine's apparent lack of attention was starting to worry her. Just before she could speak up and ask if something had gone wrong, one of the other arms slid in front of her, bending across multiple carefully-engineered joints. On the end was another copy of the same phallus her wife had been wearing, and it was only _then_ that the gravekeeper understood what was happening. The arm worked its way from her face down her body, gently pressing against her skin, and then slid between her legs with almost no resistance.

There was nothing more to say. There really wasn't. Sylvia let the machine do its work, the various arms all serving their purposes. The primary one would thrust into her with mechanical precision, clearly engineered to perfection by her genius of a wife. Every so often, she would press one of the controls, bringing about another hearty spank or shifting the pace at which things moved. Every time, Sylvia would call out in a combination of pleasure and needy desire, begging her mommy to do... _anything_. It had become ingrained into her, and this was an experience that she couldn't process in a proper way anymore. There was a primal urge that she wanted filled, even though it already _was_ being filled.

Occasionally, it would completely change how she was positioned, almost as if it was adapting to her reactions. That couldn't possibly be the case, but whatever Catherine had done to create the thing, it was extremely well-made. It even felt like the restraints had tightened, giving her less and less control over how she could squirm as the mechanical parts carried out her wife's will.

Her body had finally reached a limit. There was no big surprise or sudden change - she simply came, and came _hard_ , unable to do much more than moan and quietly mumble under her breath. Her head was humming and her muscles ached, making her feel like she was slipping out of reality itself through sheer pleasure.

The last thing that Sylvia was before her mind temporarily shut down and reset itself was the face of Catherine, nude and dishevelled, as she leant in for a loving kiss.

It wasn't clear how much time passed. At one point, she had been in the machine, but now she was on a chair on the other side of the room, extremely sore and buzzing with adrenaline. Her insides were warm and her skin felt like it was boiling, especially her cheeks. Her body didn't even feel like her body at that moment, and the confusion made it difficult to think over everything that she had experienced within the past hour.

Her wife was there, by her side, hugging her as close as she ever had before. Sylvia fought to clear her head and return to her usual self, but then she realised that she didn't _need_ to. Work was over, and Catherine had clearly been prepared for even the most extreme reaction to that... bizarre invention. Everything felt good and bad at the same time, and the gravekeeper decided it was best to just close her eyes, leaning into the warm chest of her partner.

Normally, after sex, she would be flooded with thoughts about how it had gone, or been overwhelmed with shame over her perverted kinks and outlandish interests. In this case, though, she didn't feel such urges. She just wanted to sleep for as long as possible.

Catherine would likely still be awake, and if they had time, she could return the favour. It was only fair, after all the effort she had put into this single night.

And so, in the arms of her kindest partner and cruellest lover, she allowed her mind to quiet itself. Now wasn't the time for worries - now was the time for rest.


End file.
